Wastelands
Wastelands (or A119) is a Microcontinent identified at Coordinates 785-788/1036-1039, Grid Sector G10, Western Ocean. History It was identified by SLGI team in late 2013. Since then, it suffered no massive changes. Structure It is made of 10 sims and is compact. Geography Land is elevated. There are plateaus and hills, with a maximum Altitude of 99 meters. Plateaus are similar to places found on mainland, like Jeogeot or Satori. There are also a few high mountains, difficult to climb by foot. Lakes are also present and Water is highly caustic, not recommended for sailing, swimming or fishing. Vegetation is present. Majority of trees are dead, killed of all the toxic waste spread around the area, but some of them are still alive. Ground texture is usually of a dry land, cracked by the lack of water and badly polluted. Still, there are plants that somehow survive. There are many ruins, abandoned buildings, trash and toxic waste. In many places, survivors tried to build from ruins and created places like in movies. These buildings are so interesting that they sure deserve a visit. And this is not all. There are many hidden secrets in Wastelands. For example, there is an abandoned railway (see Small Railways). There are many underground chambers, including a mine in The Junkyard sim. Another mine can be found in Arizona/Tombstone Microcontinent (see Caves & Mines for a complete list]]. Large surfaces are covered with garbage. Notecard This information is available when you visit this place on notecard. First and foremost, our estate is a post-apocalyptic themed residential estate. The Wastelands is community-driven, and the residents who live here pay for it to exist on the grid. This means that the needs of our residents outweigh the game and casual role play elements we host here. It's our job as Estate Managers to keep it all a pleasant experience. Ironic! Secondly, we're a mature region. That means that sex and genitalia are not allowed on the estate. Avatars are allowed to go topless (both male and female,) but keep your junk covered up. There's a whole continent for bumping uglies -- it's called Zindra. Go there instead. Finally, we expect civil behavior. Everyone who exists in SL is bound by the Linden Lab Terms of Service http://secondlife.com/corporate/tos.php and Community Standards http://secondlife.com/corporate/cs.php. By visiting our estate, you also agree to the terms and conditions outlined in our estate covenant http://bit.ly/c99l7e -- if you don't agree with our covenant, please visit another place in SL with guidelines more suitable to you. Role Play: For 5+ years now, we've had a strong role play community in our estate. The Ruin't group tag denotes RPers. The RP group is free to join http://world.secondlife.com/group/16144373-a511-49a4-a372-9958d4e71d3f If you'd like your chat priviliges elevated, ask someone from Estate Management. Land Status Even if this is a very toxic place, there are no access restrictions. All land can be visited by foot. Only very small parcels have flying restrictions. There are no script restrictions and in many places it is possible to rezz objects. A vast network of roads allow access to all areas, but they are not suitable for driving (there is even a suspended bridge that collapsed). The same can be said also about the small railway. Population Wastelands are inhabited (population density is average). It is amazing how people survive in these hard conditions. Links http://wiki.the-wastelands.org/index.php?title=Category:Land, http://wiki.the-wastelands.org/index.php?title=Category:Games, http://wiki.the-wastelands.org/index.php?title=Category:Role_Play, http://www.flickr.com/groups/thewastelands/pool/, http://wiki.the-wastelands.org/index.php?title=Management. Sim Examples *The Wastelands *The Great Fissure *North Yard *Hambone Slough See Also *Second Life Geography *List Of Microcontinents And Sim Clusters *List Of Grid Sectors *Oceans Category:Grid structures